Hunters and the Hunted
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Dark!Hetalia Lovi and Feli are murders, can the bounty hunters from the whole world put an end to them or will another murder change everything? T for gore and Romano. Character death


**Title: Hunters and the Hunted**

**Rated: T**

**Italy and Romano**

The rain rained down heavily as the two brothers ran for cover. The oldest slid and hid behind a thick wooden crate as the youngest hid behind a rock wall as bullets missed and chipped part of the crate and wall.

"You can't hide forever Italians." A heavy sounding voice barked as everything settled.

"Si, you can't hide from us." a Spanish sounding voice said alongside the other.

"Tell me," the eldest Italian said as he caught his breath "when do you ever see a German and a Spaniard ever work together? It's not natural."

"Who would've thought the nation's worst enemy was hiding as an artist and a writer?" The German shot back.

"And were twins." The Spaniard added.

"You have to leave the mind open to imagination." The youngest smiled. He tapped his feet against the wall. "Like the posters say we're the Vargas brothers. First names don't matter do they?" The youngest took a mocking bow.

"You shouldn't bow your head at us." The German hissed as he pointed his gun at the light brown haired man.

"I can do whatever I want from this distance, you have no ammo left." It was a taunt, the German pulled the trigger, it clicked, nothing, he pulled it again, nothing but a click. He shook the gun and checked to see if it had any rounds left. It was empty.

"How did you..." The Italian stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"Now guess how many rounds I have left?" He tapped his fingers on the piece of metal in his belt.

"Looks like the world's finest can't even stop a pair of Italians." The eldest snickered as he got out of cover. He walked over to the taller men and smiled. "Go back to wherever you came from and leave us. We won't leave the country, we have no reason to. Let this nation die, let it drown." He looked at the men in their eyes, his honey brown eyes flashing a quick red. "Tell your men to leave, don't try to fix it. Or.." he pulled a small knife from his pocket. "I'll make sure all their throats are slit." The Spaniard took a few steps back.

The German crossed his arms.

"I'll be waiting for you." The Italians turned their backs to the two and walked away. The Spaniard looked at the German and chuckled.

"Their cute are they Ludwig?" The German sighed and shook his head. The Spaniard frowned. "You don't think so?" He shook his head again.

"It wasn't that Antonio, trust me on that." He looked at the water in the road. "It's that they don't want us to help save their city." Ludwig wiped his face with his gloved hand. "I feel like we have a late night tonight."

"Aww, I wanted to look around, or take a siesta."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Can you take a break and let loose?"

They started the other way, to report the information to the other well you could call them bounty hunters.

The two Italians ran into a small building in the middle of town. They quickly changed clothes and hid the ones they were wearing under the large bed.

"You think they followed us Lovi?" The youngest asked. He shook his head.

"Fratello, I really don't think they followed us. If they did wouldn't they broke down the door?" The youngest chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Really Feli, do you really think two people could stop us?"

"No, they couldn't." He looked at the bathroom, he shivered. "Is it still their? The body?" Lovi looked at his brother and sighed.

"For now, I know it stinks but they would've snitched and who knows what could've happened? It was either them or us." He rubbed his brother's head. "You know I'll protect you right?" Feli smiled.

"Vee~ Fratello, you're too kind. Are we really going to have to kill all those people?"

"We might." He looked out the window. "You want to go down to the river and wash up?" Feli nodded.

"I feel really dirty. It was really scary having to stand up to that German. His intimidation was crushing me." Feli chuckled. "I think the Spaniard couldn't keep his eye off you." Lovi looked at his brother, his face flustered.

"Fratello!" Lovi turned his back toward his brother as he searched the closets and cupboards. "How could you think anything like that? You were teasing them, taunting them. Are you that quick with your life?" Feli shrugged and jumped on the bed.

"Are we going to have to leave Rome Fratello? Or are they going to leave and we get to stay?" Lovi sighed, he closed the cupboard with a few towels over his shoulder.

"I have no idea, come, we only have so long before the police patrol the undergrowth at night. Or if you want to take a shower here..." Feli shook his head. Lovi chuckled and they walked out of the house, they used the shadow of night to cover themselves as they snuck past the lively town. They dropped down to the lower parts of the town.

Now they had to be careful, not only will the police try to capture them, the residents here will attack them. It's so desperate here, that they would do anything for a meal. Lovi kept his right hand close to his knife, his eyes assessing when and where someone would try to capture and or attack them.

It wasn't a chance of if someone would attack them it was a matter of when. Everyone in the country knew who they were, they had enough money on their heads that people from Russia and Asia even America and Canada were trying to get them dead or alive.

The large room was quiet, many of the residents kept into groups.

No one was from Italy, it was as simple as looking at them or hearing their voice.

"Okay everyone!" One of the bounty hunters yelled over the chatter of everyone else. Everyone's attention was taken to the tall man with glasses and a bomber jacket. He had a cocky smile and talked with as much enthusiasm as he talk loud. Clearly American. "We're here for one thing and one thing only correct?"

"Who told you to speak for all of us?" Another, British sounding voice told the American.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had this under control, well I say that I should take control for now on. Get it, got it, good!" The American laughed leaving everyone else to groan.

"I say we keep the brothers a secret." Antonio whispered to Ludwig as the American whose name was Alfred directed the other hunters.

Ludwig looked at the group of people, some whom he knew. The Albino character talking to the Frenchy was he brother Gilbert. He and his brother decided to become Bounty hunters after watching their family be murdered by serial killer.

They Frenchy was named Frances, he had know Gilbert even since they were in grade school.

"Hey Luddy, you think we could find two bloodthirsty Italians in a city like this?" Gilbert called to his brother as the meeting was turning to a close.

"Why does he always have to call me that?" Ludwig hissed under his breath. Gilbert has always called him that ever since the younger Ludwig had tried to pronounce his own name, it came out as Luddeee or Luddy later in the years.

"Are we done here you bloody wanker?" The brit nearly yelled at the American.

"Arthur, why do you always have to yell at me? We used to be roommates after all." Alfred laughed at Arthur.

"That was back in college! If I remember correctly you got kicked out for failing." Some of the other hunters snickered. Alfred's face turned a light red.

"It wasn't my fault," he said in a defense tone "the work was too hard and my professor didn't know how to teach!"

Arthur groaned and rubbed his temples with his fore finger and thumb. "You spent all your time with girls and that bloody PSP."

"And all you did was study for tests and finals."

They quickly ran out of the water and wrapped their towels around their waists. The dark scars clearly apparent in the moonlight.

"Fratello, do they still hurt?" Feli asked as Lovi put on his boxers and a pair of jeans. He looked back at his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still feel the pain? Of having to be cut open after being shot with the metal shards?" He smiled at Feli and shook his head.

"No, it still would've hurt if it was you who got shot." He tugged a clean shirt over his head and damp hair. "You had to feel the pain of that." He hissed the last word as he remembered his brother, his wrists and ankles tied up and raw, blood staining white sheets, tears stung in his eyes as a figure loomed over him.

Lovi shook his head, he didn't want to remember. It hurt him too much, because of it Feli had sliced deep into his arms leaving dark permanent scars on his light skin. "Hurry, put your clothes on. We have to find somewhere to sleep. We can't go back to the house."

"Vee~ why came we sleep here?"

"Because do you want our throats slit?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tired of running. Should we just give ourselves up?" Lovi spun around to face his brother quickly.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled at him. "What do you think they'll do to us? They'll have us killed!"

"Maybe that's what I want! I hurt all the time, even when I don't get hurt. Our parents wouldn't want us doing this!"

"Of course they never wanted us to do this!" Lovi started shouting now. Feli hissed.

"Maybe if would've left the man, maybe the police would've gotten him. Maybe we would be normal people!" Lovi jumped at Feli, they both fell to the ground, Lovi had his knife in his hand, he pinned one of Feli's arms above his head as he forced the knife to his brother's throat.

"Not so tough now? Are you Feli?" A sick smile crossed his lips as he a small cut on the other's throat. A sliver trail of blood fell from the cut, running down his neck. "I wonder what would happen if I cut you open?" He hissed in his brother's ear making his shiver.

Feli's blood ran cold, he never saw his brother like this. Maybe very slightly when he was killing someone.

"Fratello." He gasped. His body frozen in fear. He made another cut, down his arm. It was deep. Feli squeaked as the pain only got worse. "Stop, please." He begged, tears stung his eyes. Blood stained the new clothes they wore, it stained his skin and the other's blade.

Lovi made a small sound, then a chuckle, then a madding laugh. He held the knife high above his brother.

"Any last minute saying before I end you my dear, dear Fratello?" He knife was shaking in his hand, Feli's words were caught in his throat. Lovi stabbed the knife down.

Feli squeezed his eyes close.

Waited for his end.

No pain?

Heard a noise.

Metal against metal maybe?

Now something hit the ground.

Lovi cursed loudly.

Feli opened his eyes to see that the knife was knocked out of his hand. A figure had Lovi's wrist in his hand.

"Let go." Lovi hissed at the figure. They picked him up off of Feli.

"Now now, don't fight your brother." It was Antonio, he had one arm around Lovi's waist and had his right wrist in the other.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid Spaniard." Lovi thrashed around. Antonio chuckled.

"You are so cute~! I'm Antonio, and I'll be you bounty hunter for today!" A tick formed on Lovi's head.

"Let go of me! You're a pervert! I would rather be thrown into the lake with my hands and legs tied up. I would rather drown!"

"Aww~! So cute~! What's your name my little criminal?" Antonio moved closer to Lovi, making the Italian blush slightly.

"Like I would tell you!"

"His name is Lovino." Feli said as he slowly got up. "Don't worry, I won't run." He smiled past the pain in his arm. "Not without him anyways." Antonio smiled.

"Wow that leaves me with a lot less work to do." He chuckled lightly. "Will you come with me without fighting too? Or will you just go away?"

"I'll come, just don't hurt my Fratello." Antonio nodded. He was able to control the Italian in his arms until he was too tired to fight.

They walked quietly back to the city, no talking, it was like walking down death row to the Italians, they just wanted to make what they did right, but that was just a far off dream.

"Are you going to kill us here? You and your friend must have gotten more ammo for your guns. Just do it quick, I don't want to feel like I hurt anyone." Antonio looked at the Italian with a crazy look.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you? I never want to shed unneeded blood. What about that stunt you pulled the first time?" Feli smiled.

"It was a mask, I have to be brave, I never killed anyone, I'm just the bait."

"What do you mean by bait?" Antonio asked questionably.

"I'm a pretty face, if I act weak near our targets, Lovi can kill them. Their too concerned about their perverted thoughts to even think about getting killed." Feli shifted his feet against the rock and dirt. "Only once did something went wrong. Lovi got shot and I got kidnapped. Lovi never forgave himself after that." Antonio nodded as they stopped in front of an old looking building.

"Do you want to go in first?" Feli slowly shrugged, but walked in anyways. It was a small house. It was slightly gloomy. Feli looked around the front room as Antonio walked in with Lovi.

"Is this your house?" Feli asked as he sat at one of the covered chairs. "It looks like it was abandoned." Antonio chuckled.

"It is abandoned, me and my partner are using this as a secret base, don't worry. We asked permission and we didn't change anything, sure we cleaned the kitchen and the rooms but that's it." Feli smiled.

"It's fine, it's not like this is our house."

"Hey Lud! I got you an early Christmas present!" Antonio called out to the other room.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm not going to clean up after you or do your work!" Ludwig called back.

"If this doesn't make you happy then I'll parade down the whole city in my boxers!"

"Okay, then I have to see this." Ludwig walked into the room, he slightly gasped. "How did you get both of them?"

"One follows the other."

"Oh."

"Can we keep them here?" Antonio asked. Ludwig thought for a second.

"Don't treat me like a dog." Lovi hissed at them. Feli sighed and looked at his feet.

"Fratello, just give up, we can't fight back. Not this time." Lovi looked at his brother in amazement.

"How can you say that! We- we can still get away, please Feliciano, run get away!" Feli shook his head.

"They would catch me, I would be defenseless and without someone to comfort me." Lovi looked down.

"I'm sorry. Feli, it's all my fault." Lovi sobbed and collapsed on the floor. Antonio let him go. He covered his face with his face. His shoulders shuddered as he took uneasy breaths. Feli knelled down and rubbed his back.

"It was my fault, I let him get too close." Feli started to play with Lovi's hair. "But with you there, it was not as bad." Lovi looked at Feli, his eyes red rimmed.

"You don't blame me?" Feli shook his head.

"I could never blame you. Yo didn't blame me when our house burned down."

"I guess they could stay, we have to keep an eye on one of them, they won't run away them." Ludwig sighed as Antonio's face brightened up.

"Yay!" He ran over and hugged Lovi. "Oh Lovi you get to stay Yay!"

"Who said you could call me 'Lovi'? Only Feli can call me that! My name is Lovino Vargas. Either you call me Lovino or nothing at all." Anger flashed across the Italian's face, his face was slightly red as well.

"Alright Lovino, I apologize, will you accept?" Antonio smiled softly. Lovi looked away from him and 'humphed'. Lovi stood up and turned his back towards the Spaniard.

"Because it's nothing it will accept, but if it was anything other than no, I would never accept an apology from the likes of you." Antonio chuckled.

"So feisty, I thought all Italians were mellow."

"Don't talk about me like that! I could cut your throat out!"

"What if your brother was in danger though? How would you fix that?" Antonio chuckled and grabbed Feli's wrist and lead him to a room. He closed it and locked it from his side. "Tell me Lovino, what will you do now?" He said through the door.

He ran up to the door and tried to open it, Antonio was holding the knob so it wouldn't turn as well. Lovi looked at Ludwig.

"Open this door! Now!" Ludwig shook his head. Lovi hissed as he ran through the other rooms. He met the kitchen, he opened the drawers, he found the knifes. He had a bloodthirsty smile. He grabbed the largest one and held it up, he slashed the air a few times before he placed the blade up to his hand.

He softly, slowly dragged it across the flesh of his hand, no sharp feeling. He did it again, only this time a sharp pain, he winced slightly as the pain caught him off guard.

He removed the knife from his hand and smiled as the blood pooled in the palm of his hand.

He slowly walked up to the door.

"Feli can you hear me?"

"Lovi!" The boy cried out. "It hurts!" Lovi's eyes widened. He started to stab at the door, his hand slipping from the handle having it slice his hand.

"Stop it!" He yelled at the door. "He's only sixteen!" Lovi's hands were completely covered in blood now, he turned to face the German, he pointed the blade up to him. "Open that door or I will end you, right here right now. No I won't regret it I will laugh. I will laugh until I can't breathe anymore." Ludwig crossed his arms at the Italian as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He put a hand on his gun. "You think a knife can beat a gun."

"When I'm holding it yes." He ran at the German and slashed and stabbed at him, blood splattered the walls as Lovi stabbed the German in his shoulder, luckily he moved just in time before he slit his throat.

Ludwig could see the anger in the Italian's eye. He was starting to fear for his life. The Italian quickly grabbed the gun away from Ludwig and shot at the door, it only took him two shots before the door knob broke off and the door swung open.

Lovi pulled the knife away slowly, making sure that the German felt it.

"Be lucky that I let you live. If the door didn't open then the walls would be painted red." He took the bullets out of the gun and stuffed them in his pocket, he threw the gun out the window.

He quickly entered the room. His brother was tied up, bruises on his arms and face. He was overcome with anger now. He quickly cut his brothers binds away.

"What did he do?" Lovi shook Feli softly. Feli's eyes were filled with fear, tears brimmed in them too. Lovi hissed as he dragged his brother up to his feet.

"Sorry, you can't leave. If you do we'll follow you and then you'll regret it." Antonio said behind Lovi. He held onto the knife tighter. His hand stung as blood dripped from his hand.

"Let us go, if you do it nicely then I'll let you live." Antonio laughed at the threat.

"Try." was all he said. Lovi turned around, before he could slash at Antonio he had a hatchet up to his throat. He pressed hit against his throat making him step backwards into a wall. "Looks like you can't do anything."

"Kill me then!" Lovi spat at Antonio. "I know all you want is the reward! Kill me then! I'm enough for whatever you want right! Let Feli go! It wasn't his fault that he's like this!" Antonio smirked as he pushed the hair out of the Italian's face so he could see how angry he was.

"Persuade me, how is this not his fault?" He shifted his eyes to the boy cowering in the corner, watching his brother get hurt.

"He almost got killed, six years ago. By his best friend. It left him scared to go out, so I did what every good older brother does and got rid of him." Lovi looked at his brother and sighed. "I never told him I killed him until about a year later. He didn't hate me. He actually smiled at me." Antonio chuckled again and dug in Lovi's pockets. He dropped the bullets to the ground along with a small pocket knife and a wallet.

"Continue."

"Then, one day, a man came over to our house while we were sleeping. He killed both our parents after he woke us up and dragged all of us to the front room." Lovi looked away from Antonio. Pain replaced the anger in his eyes. "He was going to kill us next but he let us go."

"That still doesn't persuade me to let you both go. Nor does it persuade me to let your brother live." Lovi hissed and cursed under his breath.

"Well... As time passed he came back. He shot me." Lovi placed his hand over his stomach. "I have no idea with what, but it was kind of like a buck shot filled with metal shards. He kidnapped Feli and me. All I remember was a knife, a lot of blood, Feli crying and pain. A pain that still won't go away."

"Do you have proof?"

"I have scars, you can see where the metal was and where he cut me open." Antonio took the knife out of Lovi's hand and used it to cut down the front of his shirt. Small scars peppered his torso with three long cuts in a pattern that a doctor would surgically cut.

"How can I trust that what you say is true?"

"I told you everything! What else do you want?" Lovi nearly yelled at him. He was shaking now. "We nearly died, other people watched us suffer at his hands. All the scars on my back are from him torturing me. He had a bladed whip. He made it looked like some animal did it." Antonio soften the pressure on the hatchet.

"Why haven't you told the police? How old were you?" Antonio almost felt sick. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Ludwig watching.

"We were twelve. We don't trust the police, we saw them... They were watching us suffer. We begged, but they laughed and kicked us." Antonio clenched his hands together into fists. He released Lovi.

"You better told me the truth. If it was a lie then I will end your life." Lovi narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Lovi asked as he helped Feli up, he held onto Lovi's shoulders his hands trembling.

"We have to go somewhere, but we have to patch up Ludwig." He smiled at Lovi. "I didn't expect you to be able to take someone like him down." He smiled at Feli. "You have a good brother you know. He'll protect you."

"We have nowhere to go, if we go back in the state we're in then we will die. Just trying to wash up in the lake we got attacked at least seven times. Now that we're really beat up and tired we might have to go back." Feli buried his face in his brother's shoulders.

"Go back where?" Ludwig asked in the door frame.

"Everyone knows where we were before we started killing." Anger slowly crept back onto Lovi's eyes. "He's paying his whole fortune for us to come back. Because we're so pain tolerant."

"How do you know he wants you back for that reason?"

"Because, how many people can you saw can live through the pain of surgery while being fully awake. Then able to fight off three people at the age of twelve?" A cold breeze past all of them. Antonio sighed and looked at Ludwig.

"What do you think? You really want the money or should we do something good for once?" Ludwig nodded.

"We can't let him take them." Ludwig rubbed Feli on top of his head. "Their too cute to let something like that happen to them again." Antonio nodded. "Why did you start killing?"

"We only kill the ones who are with him... Who want to take us back for their own greed." Feli's reply was cold. "They know he'll kill us but like they care they just want money."

"One more thing." Ludwig said to Feli who cocked his head at him. "How did you know I was out of ammo before I did?" Feli smiled.

"My father had the same gun, I would use it more than him so I memorized how to take it apart then together. How many rounds could be shot and all that." Ludwig slowly nodded.

"Very smart, if you were able to remember all of that for years."

"I didn't remember, I had to guess more than anything." Irony hit all of them like a bag of bricks.

"I can say that you are one lucky Italian." Feli laughed as he flustered slightly. "You can stay here, we'll be your eyes when the police and everything else are out. We'll bring food and clothes here. If you want to stay that is."

"Well, we don't have much choice do we Feli?" Lovi said as he rubbed his brother's head. He smiled and laughed in response."I guess we'll have to stay."

"Vee~"

"There's two bedrooms, you both can sleep in one."

"Does the other one have a larger bed then this one?" Lovi asked.

"Yes."

"Me and Feli always sleep together. It's the only way he'll fall asleep."

"That's fine, it's actually really cute." Antonio smiled. "My brother would always push me around."

"I can see why." Lovi murmured. "We're going to have to repay you somehow. So just tell us how."

"I think we'll have to think about that." Ludwig said as he grabbed Antonio and dragged him out of the room. "We have to leave before the other hunters think we're dead or something.

"Agreed." Antonio opened the front door two three people, one about to knock on the door.

"Oh so your here da? Alfred was getting loud and we decided to find you." It was Ivan, one of the largest hunters in the world, he was also one of the deadliest. With him was Matthew, Alfred's younger brother and Wang Yao.

"So the American missed or something? What does he need?" Antonio asked leaning himself against the frame.

"It looks like you two got into a fight or something aru." Yao said as he peeked inside.

"There's a lot of blood too. Did you kill something?" Matthew asked. He covered his nose with a gloved hand. "It reeks of blood."

"No, we found a dead raccoon and got rid of it. A dog killed it or something." Ludwig shrugged.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Then you wouldn't mind if we stepped in?" Antonio cast a look at Ludwig.

"Go ahead." Antonio stepped out of the way as the trio walked in. Antonio cast a look at Ludwig as their backs were turned. slowly Ludwig made his way to were the Vargas brothers were. They were curled up almost like cats in the bed.

He slowly shook them, Feli's eyes fluttered open as Lovi groaned and turned around.

"Vee~?" Feli sat up, his eyes still foggy. "What is it?"

"You'll have to hide somewhere, somewhere no in the house."

"We have to sneak out?"Feli asked as he shook his brother awake.

"Yes. The window is the best option, Antonio can only hold them off for so long."

"Mmm." Lovi sighed as he opened his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having the best dream."

"We have to go, more people are here." Lovi's eyes popped right opened.

"Did you tell where we were potato eater?" He quickly stood but almost fell back down. "This is why we never trust anyone!" Lovi's tongue was thick in his mouth. He had to make an extra effort to speak.

"Fratello, he warned us about this. He's trying to help." Feli told his brother as he opened the window quickly and quietly, it got stuck halfway open. "Umm, you think you could fit?" Lovi looked and thought for a second before he shook his head.

"I could if someone pulled and pushed, don't think I could crawl." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't want to get stuck." Feli used all his strength but it did little good.

"It's stuck tight."

"Just what we need great." Ludwig groaned. He quickly looked around the room. "Try hiding in the closet, it's all we can do for now." Quickly the Italians scrambled to the small closet and pressed their backs to the very back of the closet as they covered themselves with old coats and clothes.

"What were you doing around here da?" Ivan asked as he walked around the kitchen. "Looks like the dog hand thumbs." Ivan turned to look at Antonio.

"Why do you think that?" Antonio asked, he was curious about what Lovino did while he interrogated his brother.

"The knife drawer is open and there's a trail of blood from here to the other room. If I'm correct Ludwig had blood on himself. Now tell me," he looked at Antonio with a look full of intimidation, "where are the Vargas brothers?"

"You don't know when to stop eh?" Antonio smiled trying to keep a distance from the Russian.

"Enough tricks, tell me now and I'll take them off your hands." He smiled. "Okay da?"

"Ei-Ya! What happened here! It looks like someone was murdered here aru!" Yao yelled from the other side of the house.

Everyone ran over to the basement and down the stairs, what they saw was a bloody mess. Not in British terms but blood covered almost every square inch of the walls. bloodied bones scattered the room.

"Did someone explode or something?" Antonio said shakily as he looked around the room.

"Unlikely." Matthew said walking around the room. "The upper levels have no floor damage, there would be scorch marks on the ceiling and there would be broken bones, none even have a fracture."

"Very observant." Ludwig noted.

"Thank you." He replied picking up one of the bones. "They've been scrapped clean. Kind of sickening isn't it?" Yao leaned against the wall.

"This is just plain gross. I never want to be a murder solver. A bounty hunter is just fine with me aru." Something shifted and Yao fell back. "AHHHH!" He screamed as he hit the floor. Lights turned on simultaneously. It was another room connected this. Rusted cages lined the walls, the air was thick with blood and death. Antonio and Yao covered their mouths as they retched.

"This is ugh." Antonio gasped. He then remembered what Lovi said about being kidnapped. "Do you think this is where..."

"Hmm?" Ivan looked at him with a questionable look.

"Oh, nothing." He looked back up the stairs. "I think I might get sick, Yao, would you like to join me back on the first floor?" Yao slowly nodded as he followed the Spaniard back to the first floor.

"This is almost like one huge human trafficking space." Matthew said softly. Ivan looked at him.

"Human trafficking?"

"Yeah, people kidnap, children women and foreigners and sell them to others, rich folk as slaves."

"Do they torture them?" Ludwig asked remembering Lovi's words about the torture.

"Most of the time yes. They sometimes brand them too, so when or if they ever get away. Someone always recognizes the branding. They call and just like a lost dog their returned." Matthew shook his head. "This why I only like working in the country. I usually don't have to see stuff like this."

"You seen things like this before?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, with dog fights. It's to a smaller degree and it's only dogs and animals that get hurt."

"Shall we look on? Or should we report this?" Ivan put a finger up to his lips. "This might be important for a case, or it might be a huge leap to the Vargas brothers."

"Maybe." Ludwig sighed and looked back at the stairs. "I think we should report this. We might get an added reward."

"Not a bad idea da! I doubt anyone would come here so we should just leave."

"I think the blood is getting to be anyways." Matthew sighed as he walked up the stairs and out of the house. Ivan followed along with Ludwig. They informed Antonio and Yao about the plan they all agreed and walked to the base.

It was way too quiet for way too long. Lovi kicked at the door, it swung open.

"Fratello! We have to stay here! What if someone sees us?" Feli told his brother as he tried to stand.

"We've been here for hours! They must've lead them somewhere else." Feli crawled out of the closet and stretched.

"Eww!" Feli covered his nose. It took Lovi a moment before the smell hit his senses.

"That the-. Ugh what is that smell it's putrid!" Lovi covered his nose with both hands. Both brothers ran to the window trying to get fresh air.

"Did someone die, was left in a covered bucket of sewage for a year then someone uncovered it?" Feli asked as he gasped for breath.

"I'm going to run to the front. You coming?" Feli nodded. They took one deep breath of fresh air then ran to the front door. They ran into someone. Feli slowly looked up. Lovi did the same.

Screams filled the air that night.

"You bloody fool, why did I have to be your partner?" Arthur asked as he sat in the passenger seat of a car.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Alfred asked as he spoke through a mouth full of burger and fries. He swallowed hard and smiled. "Oh to answer your question, every Hero needs a sidekick."

"Can we get going already? People's lives are at stake!"

"Then let's go! Umm where are we?" Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Let's just drive around. Your giving me a headache." Alfred started the car and drove down the road. Arthur looked out the window, watching everything go past like nothing was wrong. Children played in the streets venders trying to sell their wares and teens hanging out at the water's edge.

"We should take a vacation here sometime." Alfred said breaking Arthur away from his concentration.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we should. You wouldn't believe that multiple murders happened all over this beautiful city." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and sighed. How was he ever going to find two Italians who were related in this huge town?

He missed it back home. His friends and family throwing a huge party for him when he comes back happy that he didn't have his brains splatter everywhere. He sighed and looked out the window again.

"Homesick?" Alfred asked as he poked the Englishman.

"Slightly, I have someone waiting for me."

"Who? Girlfriend? Wife? Boyfriend?"

"No." Arthur hissed at the American.

"Then who do you have waiting for you then huh Mr. Gentleman?"

"Friends and family."

"So your Mums and friends?"

"Practically."

"That's very exciting." Alfred joked. Arthur groaned and faced the American.

"What about you? Do you have someone waiting for you?" Alfred thought for a second before he shook his head.

"Nope, my whole family is with me right here."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah."

"But your last name is Jones, his is Williams."

"We're stepbrothers. You know my dad married his mom and all of that. Were close though. Like real brothers if not closer."

"Really."

"And ironically we were born on the same day too. As close to twins as you can get right?"

"Yeah. Must be good to have a good relationship with your family."

"Do you have any brothers?"

"What?"

"Brothers. You have any?"

"Yeah, three." Alfred whistled.

"Must be hard on Christmas them." He laughed.

"Not really... Okay yeah it's hard, kind a funny too, I'm the baby of the family so my older brother Scott got me an Elmo when I turned twenty." They both laughed.

"How old are you anyways?" Alfred said after they caught their breath.

"I'm twenty-three."

"I'm nineteen."

"Wow, you're young are you."

"I'm young but I can carry a lot. And I got above average aim."

"Do you think this is worth it? Just about everyone wants these kids, have you thought of just going back to America?"

"Have you ever thought of going back to England?"

The car was silent until the car jerked and jumped harshly. Both Alfred and Arthur hit their head hard, there would went black as they fell into unconsciousness. The man who threw out the spike trap smiled as he pried open the door and pulled them out.

He dragged them down a dark road. To their doom.

Me: Whoo! (wipes sweat from face) This was so serious typing!

England: Took three days to write... (Pulls out clipboard) 16 pages with a total of 6,400 words.

Me:(Throws arms up) Yeah buddy! I'm awesome!

Prussia: Not as Awesome as me~.

Me: No but I make a great dinner.

Romano: Give me food now!

Me: Ask Spain. He'll feed you. Please Review! I worked so hard on this one!


End file.
